The goals of the study are to determine whether the incidence of fatal coronary heart disease and non-fatal myocardial infarction differs between subjects treated with diuretics versus treatment with a calcium antagonist, ACE inhibitor, or alpha blocker. The study will also determine whether lowering serum cholesterol with Pravastatin reduces death from all causes.